1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a latching mechanism for securing a movable panel to a stationary member. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention pertains to a glove box latch assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Automobiles have typically included at least one separate compartment for storage of personal items in the cabin of a vehicle. One of the most common compartments is a glove box generally including a door and a latching mechanism for securing the door to a stationary member or shell coupled to the instrument panel. One type of latching mechanism generally includes a housing, a push button or lever, a cam, a spring, and an engagement element separately assembled into a latch subassembly. The latch subassembly is subsequently mounted to the glove box door. A striker plate is separately mounted to a fixed portion of the shell.
While the latching mechanism previously described effectively couples the glove box door to the shell, it requires a large number of components to perform a relatively simple function. The manufacture and subsequent assembly of a latch assembly containing a large number of components are time consuming and costly.
In view of the above concerns as well as the manufacturer's ever present desire to reduce manufacturing costs and complexity, a need exists for a glove box latch that may be easily and inexpensively manufactured and installed.